jernportfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Randsburgs Fineste
Randsburgs Fineste er sammenslutning af forretninger i Randsburg. Sammenslutningen påstår at forene de bedste af alle forretninger i landet – uofficielt i hele Norden. Regler og fordele Der kan teoretisk set være et uendeligt antal butikker i foreningen, men de skal opfylde en række kriterier, for at opnå medlemskab. :De skal levere til mindst ét officielt hof på kontinentet. :De skal have hovedkvarter i Randsburg. :De skal være uafhængige af banker og andre lånevirksomheder. :De skal opfylde reglerne for god handel, som beskrevet i Randsburgs grundlov. :Desuden optager sammenslutningen kun én forretning af hver slags, der således vurderes til at være den bedste af sin slags. Der er selvfølgelig nogle steder hvor vareudbud overlapper, men forretningens primære afsætning skal adskille sig fra alle andre i sammenslutningen. Hvis en forretning ikke længere lever op til kriterierne smides den simpelthen ud af sammenslutningen, og en plads åbnes for en anden forretning af lignende art. Beslutninger er stort set alle af storøkonomisk karakter og besluttes demokratisk. Som regel argumenterer de 5-10 rigeste forretninger og samler støtte hos de mindre, før en afstemning – ligesom politiske partier. Der er en klar fordel der overskygger alle andre: Man bliver ikke medlem medmindre man virkelig har fortjent det. Medlemskab af Randsburgs Fineste sikrer en kolossal reklameværdi og automatisk opmærksomhed fra alle kvalitetsbevidste kunder med penge nok. Alle medlemmer har ret til at udsmykke sin forretning med sammenslutningens sigil – en hvid rhombeformet plade med en gylden cirkel i midten. Alle randsburgisere og en hel del andre genkender dette sigil, da forretninger med udenlandske filialer også anvender det i det fremmede. Desuden ordnes rigtigt mange handler internt i sammenslutningen, altså blandt ligemænd og allierede. Det er der både prisfordele og mange tjenester i. Historie Sammenslutningen blev stiftet af Lanburuga Amster i 583 e.a., under en finansiel krise, hvor falske varer, smuglergods og ulovligt slaveri var udbredt. Amsters egen branche, juvelhandel, led under disse vilkår, og hun fandt frænder i Holberth Berchem og Bariall-gnomen Illonamete Himmelsvæver. De to medstiftere repræsenterede henholdsvis Haffens Okkulte Emporium og Berchems Marked for Eksotiske Pelse og Skind, repræsenterende andre salgsområder plaget af smugleri og falskneri. De tre stiftende forretninger hev hurtigt andre forretningspartnere og venner med ind i gruppen, og allerede i 585 e.a. blev de fem grundregler nedskrevet og undertegnet af samtlige medlemmer. Siden da er meget lidt forandret. Randsburgs Fineste er vokset markant og består nu af over 100 medlemmer. Da sammenslutningen pludselig blev en magtfaktor i løbet af slutningen af 500-tallet, forsøgte købmandshusene naturligvis at blande sig, men uden det store held. Sammenslutningens regler gælder kun enkelt-forretninger, og selv et meget stort købmandshus har ikke så spredte aktiviteter, at det kan få majoritet i Randsburgs Fineste. Der er dog en del af forretningerne der er ejet eller i tæt alliance med et købmandshus. Det eneste originale medlem er den ældgamle Illonamete Himmelsvæver, der stadig leder sin magi-butik personligt. Stort set alle forretninger i sammenslutningen har hovedkvarter i Haffen. Mest magtfulde medlemmer Selvom sammenslutningens er demokratisk og har over 100 medlemmer er der en håndfuld forretninger, der er så rige eller indflydelsesrige at de bestemmer langt mere end de andre. Haffens Okkulte Emporium Selve butikken blev grundlagt Bariall-gnomen Illonamete Himmelsvæver, der stadig er aktiv og leder forretningen personligt, trods hendes fremskredne alder – hun er omkring de 400 år gammel. Illonamete tilbragte mange år som eventyrer og omrejsende forsker i forskellige magiske fænomener, før hun slog sig ned med sin efterhånden meget store samling af magiske remedier, sjældne komponenter og andre mærkværdigheder. Hun åbnede forretningen i en snusket afkrog af Haffen, alene for at slippe af med dubletter og videreføre samlingen. Hun viste sig at have et hidtil uudnyttet talent for handel, og flyttede snart til større faciliteter. I dag ligger Haffens Okkulte Emporium i hjertet af magiskole-kvarteret, i en kæmpemæssig terningeformet bygning. Bygningen har ingen vinduer og er overskrevet med sære runer der beskytter imod indbrud. Indefra ligner forretningen en almindelig butik, dog mange gange større og i hele tre etager – Illnamete er ikke illusionist for ingenting. Forretningen sælger enhver form for magiske komponenter, magiske genstande, fagbøger, formularer, salver, amuletter og helt profane genstande, som gryder, komponentpunge og lignende. Der er noget for enhver med interesse i magi. Det rygtes at det Okkulte Emporium er det eneste sted i Norden der i ny og næ har et ægte Artefakt til salg. Man regner med at butikkens ansatte – og dens ejer – bor i komplekset, og at Illonametes enorme private samling befinder sig i supersikrede katakomber under bygningen. Berchems Marked for Eksotiske Pelse og Skind Ikke Haffens største pelshandel, men helt sikkert den med det mest varierede og spændende udbud. Ejerens tip-tip-oldefar var blandt de stiftende medlemmer i Randsburgs Fineste. Berchems Marked importerer pels, skind og lignende varer og sælger både en gros og detail. Markedet styres af familien Berchems overhoved, men hele familien, med få undtagelser, arbejder i foretagendet. Deres netværk er enormt, med pelsjægerlejre overalt i Norden – fra De Hvide Bjerge til langt ned i de sydlige sumpområder – og strækker sig også over havet. Markedet er en stor hal på Haffens havn. Om sommeren handles der også foran hallen, i sollyset hvor man bedre kan se kvaliteten af varerne. Gottfreds Vinbørs En delvist autonom afdeling af Huset Gottfred, der står for importen af den utrolige mængde af vin købmandshusets mange kroer, bordeller og restauranter afsætter. På foranledning af husets forrige leder – Erasmus Gottfred – begyndte vinbørsen også at sælge uden for husets egne interesser. Der er vinbørser i adskillige byer i Randsburg, Rell og Heimarr, foruden de tre store lagerhaller forretningen optager i Haffen. Vinbørsens hovedkvarter ligger på de øverste etager af den vidt berømte skænkestue Kobbergrisen midt i Haffens mest aktive forlystelseskvarter. Gottfred-huset ejer naturligvis Kobbergrisen, og vinbørsens varer kan prøvesmages i vinstuen. Brødrene Pachters Magiske Menageri Det er bemærkelsesværdigt at en forretning med så særpræget et vareudbud er på listen over de mest magtfulde enkeltstående butikker i Randsburg, men der er en god grund. Brødrene Pachters ligger i en metropol fyldt med magiskoler, sømænd og rige mænds koner. Alt sammen gode målgrupper for de tusindvis af eksotiske og farvestrålende dyr, monstre og intelligente planter butikken importerer hvert år. Brødrene Pachters er to aldrende mænd med rellisk baggrund. De har begge været i elitekorpset Rellsvogterne og lært at have med dyr at gøre siden de kunne kravle – deres far var skovfoged i Nordrell. Sammen med deres store personale af mere eller mindre sære eksistenser samler de dyr ind fra hele Norden og særligt fra jungle-landene på den anden side af Hroarshavet. Menageriet fylder en hel del, og består, udover selve forretningen, af kenneler og stalde, hovedkvarteret for indsamlerne og en biblioteksbygning fyldt med lærdom om flora og fauna. Udenfor Haffen ligger store marker og flere kenneler, hvor der foregår opdræt og opbevares væsener der er for farlige at have i byen. Asrir og Zemathos Et umage par bestående af Kastodero-dværgen Ulfonna Asrir og mane-elveren Ithcai-né-Zemathos ejer Haffens mest prominente krigssmedje. Herfra sælger de både almindelige og magiske våben og rustninger. Smedjen specialiserer sig i udstyr til de rige, og varerne er derfor ofte besat med juveler og guldfiligran og gjort af fremmedartet ædeltræ og mærkelige legeringer. Duoen kender et utal af hemmeligheder fra deres respektive kulturer, og har brugt de sidste hundrede år på, i fællesskab, at forfine håndværket. Resultatet er unika – en smuk, men besynderlig, blanding af bastant dværgehåndværk og fine elver-former. Kendere er aldrig i tvivl når de ser et våben fra Asrir og Zemathos. Smedemærket ”A&Z” sidder på våben ejet af konger, jarler, købmænd og selv Quai-Quinns kejser siges at have et sværd fra smedjen ved sin side. Asrir og Zemathos’ butik er et stort kampestenshus fra dengang Haffen tilhørte dværgeriget Braham. Den ligger et stenkast fra Alchthoffer. Van der Brohmens Væddemålshus Brohmens hovedkvarter ligger i et af de renoverede tårne, der hører til Alchthoffer – en af de dyreste adresser i byen, og det siger ikke så lidt. Der er dog over tyve andre filialer alene i Haffen, og tyve mere i resten af Randsburg og Rell. Hos Brohmers kan man vædde om udfaldet af gladiatorkampe, hestevæddeløb, kapsejladser, Randsburgs nationalsport Orloch og en række mindre begivenheder – bueskydningskonkurrencer, håndværksdyster og lignende. Van der Brohmer-familiens succes skyldes blandt andet at der flyder en del magi i deres blodårer, hvilket gør kommunikation mellem filialerne hurtig, sikker og præcis – i modsætning til andre bookmakere der bruger duer eller bude. Odds er altid de samme i alle filialer, og familiens rygte er uplettet hvad angår snyd og aftalte kampe. Van der Brohmen-familien er tæt allieret med Huset Gottfred, blandt andet via ægteskab, men primært fordi mange Brohmen-filialer ligger i Gottfred-ejede kroer. De er dog to helt autonome økonomiske størrelser. Andre vigtige medlemmer Lige under de mest magtfulde forretninger er en række virksomheder, der også har magt nok til at påvirke en beslutning i Randsburgs Fineste direkte, men sjældnere og mere uregelmæssigt. Deres magt bygger som regel på at de enten har et enormt købmandshus i ryggen, eller at de har en meget stor del af det marked de arbejder med. De Røde Ordonnanser Randsburgs (og Nordens) største budservice ejes af Huset Havn. Har filialer i hele Norden. Logemanns Silkeimport Haffens største importør af silke, taft og brokader. Funkelhuis Randsburgs fineste juveler og smykkeværksted. En slags arvtager til stifteren af Randsburgs Fineste. Marthaler Bryghus Haffens største producent af øl og skibsøl. Ejes af Huset Machgrat. Opkaldt efter det kvarter det ligger i. Kadovs Papirmølle Huset Kadovs hovedindtjeningskilde er papirproduktion. De producerer og sælger primært i Haffen, hvor de opkøber alt det rest-træ de kan komme i nærheden af. Selve møllen ligger tyve kilometer udenfor byen. Kategori:Organisationer Kategori:Artikler om Haffen